Forum:Archivierung von Online-Dokumenten
:Ist jetzt schon mehrfach vorgekommen, dass Online-Dokumente einfach verschwunden sind. Im Fall Jg zB wurde kurz nach der Kürzelauflösung Websites "verschlankt" oder "neu ausgerichtet", auf denen zuvor diverse Dokumente bereitgestellt wurden, die in Fragmenten als Fundstelle identifiziert sind. Das Beispiel ViSdP und Überlegungen zur Archivierung sind (nicht nur) für die Plagiatsdokumentation insgesamt interessant. Anregungen, Erfahrungen, Bots, ...? Ich bin neugierig.-- erbSenzahl 13:39, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC), 15:52, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Umgang mit 'Depublizierungen' (Beispiel V.i.S.d.P.) gestartet auf Diskussion:Pressespiegel. Da im PS einerseits Anm. nicht erwünscht sind, hier aber andererseits mind. dieser eine Link zu Schumachers V.i.S.d.P.-Text ins Leere führt und dieser Text anscheinend auch nirgendwo mehr aufgerufen werden kann: Sollten derartige Links (keine Ahnung, ob es noch mehr davon gibt) daher besser a) hier auch wieder gelöscht werden? b) doch noch mit einem techn. Klammerhinweis versehen werden? c) um etwas ausführlichere Textzitate ergänzt werden (sofern rechtl. unproblematisch, aber immerhin war er ja über mehrere Monate öffentlich)? Hatte mir damals "Skandal oder Pillepalle? V.i.S.d.P.-Herausgeber Hajo Schumacher über die merkwürdigen Plagiatsermittlungen gegen Silvana Koch-Mehrin" abgespeichert und wollte hier jetzt eigentlich einige Kernaussagen zur evtl. Auswahl stellen (dazu gehörte wohl: "Eigentlich müsste es auch mal um die elende Selbstgerechtigkeit der digitalen Blockwarte gehen.") Aber dieser Text ist insgesamt doch so bemerkenswert, dass man ihn eigentlich nur fast komplett zitieren könnte, um ihm wirklich gerecht zu werden ...) -- 213.102.95.138 17:34, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hatte das auch abgespeichert. Inkl. Kommentare. Aber ich glaube, das steht noch irgendwo. Weiß nicht mehr wo. War mir vor ein paar Wochen auch schonmaöl aufgefallen, aber jemand meinte, die Seite sei noch da. Hm. Wenn Kernaussagen retten, evtl. woanders Werbarchiv-mäßig sichern, und dann einen kleinen zusätzlichen Link hinzufügen? (depubliziert. Kopie) Martin Klicken 19:14, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Meint ihr das hier: http://www.visdp.de/magazin/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/visdp200-i1.pdf ? Graf Isolan 20:37, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, danke! Wobei es schon interessant wäre, wenn wir die Original-WWW-Version mit Kommentaren irgendwo archiviert hätten (ich habe sie wie gesagt auf Platte), denn die Kommentare waren ja mit das Interessanteste. Und auch für Sachen, die tatsächlich mal ganz depubliziert werden, ist so ein Archiv interessant. Martin Klicken 21:15, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Im Archiv von Klickens Diskussion ist was zu "Pillepalle". Ich benutze immer webcitation.org um "interessante" Web-Funde zu archivieren. Aber richtig sicher vor Löschung scheinen mir die Kopien dort auch nicht zu sein. Aus http://webcitation.org/faq :"Please contact us if you are the copyright owner of an archived webpage which you want to have removed." -- erbSenzahl 11:54, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Da ist auch eine Version in webcitation gespeichert: http://www.webcitation.org/5xzBqMMkK Martin Klicken 12:20, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Die sueddeutsche.de-Links zu Dv führten letztens auch ins Leere. Durch das Datum weiß man ja, wann ein Artikel online abrufbar war. Ich denke, es wäre etwas mühsam, alle Links im Pressespiegel auf ihre Aktualität hin durchzugehen. Auch kann ich Sinn und Zweck einer solchen Aktion nicht erkennen (ich lasse es mir natürlich gern erklären). Cassiopeia30 12:53, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Spät, aber besser als nie: Die Verfügbarkeit der Quelle ist ein entscheidender Bestandteil eines Zitat, ausführlicher unter warum -- erbSenzahl 17:23, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kleiner Zwischenstand mit kurzer Einschätzung zu verschiedenen Archivierungsdiensten. Wikipedia listet diese und andere unter http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_archiving#On-demand * bo.lt: Nicht geeignet, weil die gespeicherten Dokumente nachträglich geändert werden können. Technisch allerdings gut (WYSIWYG-Editor, nur kann man das für eine Beweissicherung überhaupt nicht brauchen). Beispiel: http://erbs.bo.lt/8gtry * FreezePage: Scheint geeignet. Nachteil: Dokumente werden wieder gelöscht, wenn man sich nicht einmal im Monat einloggt oder 10$ pro Quartal bezahlt. Archiviert auch PDFs, Organisation mit Ordnern, die öffentlich verlinkt werden können. – Beispiel http://www.freezepage.com/pub/erbSenzahl/VroniPlag * archivethispage.org – Möglicherweise dubios, keine Anbieterinformationen auf der Seite * backupurl.com – Möglicherweise dubios, keine Anbieterinformationen auf der Seite * webcitation.org – Vermutlich nicht geeignet, weil der Betrieber einer Website wohl relativ problemlos eine Löschung veranlassen kann. -- erbSenzahl 13:40, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zwei kleine Helferlein für webcite: * Bookmarklet basteln für One-Click-Caching: http://www.webcitation.org/bookmarklet * Unter http://www.webcitation.org/comb kann man eine Linkliste zur Archivierung einreichen. In Form einer URL wie http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/Pressespiegel/Archiv/2011-37 . In einem zweiten Schritt muss man die gewünschten URLs in einer Liste ankreuzen. Oben stand bei mir das ganze Wikia-Zeugs, daher besser unten starten. ** Cave 1: Wenn der Auftrag abgeschickt ist, dauert es laaaaange, bis man im Browser eine Rückmeldung erhält. Kommt aber. Unklar, was passiert, wenn man den Browser an der Stelle schließt. (Später erhält man per Mail noch ein schönes Protokoll, was geklappt hat oder nicht.) ** Cave 2: Die Option "File to upload to comb for links" scheint kaputt, jedenfalls hab ich gestern damit keinen Erfolg gehabt. Keine Ahnung, was genau ein HTMLeskes Format sein soll. -- erbSenzahl 15:35, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Ginge (alternativ oder ergänzend) vielleicht auch ganz "archaisch": Einige Personen (denen das Wiki besonders am Herzen liegt und die auch zukünftig dabei bleiben wollen) archivieren die verlinkten Presseberichte und andere relevante Online-Dokumente bei sich offline. Vielleicht gibt es linktestende Bots oder andere Hilfsprogramme, die regelmäßig prüfen, ob alles noch online verfügbar ist. Sollte etwas als 'depubliziert' festgestellt werden, könnte man mithilfe der Sicherungskopie etwa bereits vorhandene Zitate in Presseartikeln soweit ausweiten, wie es möglich ist, ohne rechtl. problematisch zu werden. Denn veröffentlicht war es ja schließlich mal und ausf. zitieren darf man dann ja wohl immer noch. (Oder liegt da irgendwo ein Denkfehler?) -- 213.102.95.4 22:18, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Nein, kein Denkfehler (jedenfalls sehe ich keinen ;-) Ich sehe drei Vorteile bei der Archivierung durch einen externen Dienstleister: (a) Komfort 1: Mit genau einem Klick kann die Archivierung ausgelöst werden. Kein Nachdenken über Ordnungssystematik, Bezeichner, Massenspeichermanagement. (b) Komfort 2: Die archivierten Seiten sind für jeden zugänglich. – (a) und (b) sind letztlich irrelevant – Faulheit ist zwar die ideale Motivation, um zu einer cleveren Lösung zu kommen, aber als alleiniges Argument leicht zu kontern. Daher der entscheidende Punkt © Aussagekraft: Lokale Kopien des Internets sind relativ wertlos ohne Nachweis, dass keine (wesentlichen) Änderungen vorgenommen wurden. (Zusatz »wesentlich« da eine 1:1-Archivierung vermutlich unmöglich ist; zumindest nicht-lokale URLs müssen irgendwie angepasst werden.) Wie willst Du einen solchen Nachweis erbringen? Keine echte Ahnung, wie belastbar webcitation.org als Beweismittel ist, aber ich behaupte mal "gerichtsfest". Als Beispiel: Stimmt es, dass MdB Bds früher einen Dr. hatte? 65wsWUU0t Per Dropdown oben rechts kann man auch sehr schön nachvollziehen, dass die mehrere Anläufe gebraucht haben um zu depromovieren: Am 13. März 2012 stand noch »Dr.rer.pol (Universität Köln)« in der Liste und ein Dr. in der Bildunterschrift. -- erbSenzahl 17:23, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) PS: Bei Langeweile könnte jemand die Farbigen Fragmente von marcusb mal auf webcitation.org loslassen: Zwei archivierte Seiten (auf 50% verkleinert) nebeneinander und dann Unterschiede farbig markieren. Vielleicht gibt es sowas auch schon fertig.